


The Fluff Version

by the_toadlet



Series: The Email Fics - Courtesy Of Larksinly And Toadlet [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: This is a competition between just_a_lonely_breadstick and I, the winner is the one with the most kudos in twelve hours.go vote for my wife hers is better and adorable and she deserves to win





	The Fluff Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larksinly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/gifts).



> OH LOOK ANOTHER BUT THIS ONE ISNT CRACK ITS FLUFF

Sherlock was a little taken aback from drunk John. He was far more cuddle-y then he had anticipated, and Sherlock found himself sitting in his customary black chair with a half asleep John Hamish Watson on top of him.

 

Sherlock was a little tipsy, as well, so he just grinned and forgot the probably consequences in the morning and just let himself enjoy the warmth on him. He ran his hands up and down Johns back, marveling in the happy little sighs against his neck.

 

He would deal with this later, but for now Sherlock would just let John sleep on him and appreciate the adorable little nose wrinkle and huffs of half-asleep breath and the feeling of John snuggling against him when Sherlock tightened his grip to keep John from falling to the floor.

 

Wasn't like Sherlock hadn't fallen before.

 

But love was different from a floor.

 

Or was it? Sherlock tilted his head and tried to keep his hazy thoughts to a minimum. He had fallen hard, true, but it wouldn't be as tangible as the hardwood under him.

 

Oh well.

 

\---

 

Sherlock barely remembered the thoughts in the morning, especially not after John kissed him.

 

He didn't remember much after that besides a bed and adorable giggles of contentment.


End file.
